


Know Your Boo

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, College, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Summer break, cries in cryle, everyone is minor besides cryle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: Over summer break, Kyle holds a telethon for Diabetes. Throughout the night, numerous members of the South Park community provide entertainment for the telethon.It was Kenny’s idea to play a game of “Know Your Boo”, in which couples would compete against each other to see what couple knew each other best.When one of his couples is unable to play the game, Kyle is forced to ask Craig Tucker to play a couples game with him.After the game, he begins to see Craig in a new light.
Relationships: (Minor), Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Minor as well, Pete (South Park: Raisins)/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Token Black/Wendy Testaburger, also minor, yup... Minor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Know Your Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii so I hope you enjoy this. Cryle really controls my life. :,) I appreciate any reviews, kudos, and hits. Thank you for reading. :)

His friends were sick of him talking about it and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop himself. He was just so angry about the outrageously high cost of insulin in the United States. He could afford it himself, as he was still under his parents’ insurance, but what about the people who couldn’t? It was a life-or-death matter. It was fucking ridiculous! Drug manufacturers were just price gauging and making the largest buck they could from a merciless disease.

“Dude, yeah,” Stan said, not even _glancing_ at him, but keeping his gaze focused on the television instead which featured _Assassins Creed._ “It’s fucked.”

“Kyle, you’re beginning to sound like Scott Malkinson,” Cartman retorted, chomping on a handful of chips as he watched the screen. “I’m a Jew and I care about Diabetes,” he mocked.

“Shut the fuck up, fat ass! I have it and so do over 30 million people in the United States. They should be able to _afford_ what they need to survive!”

“Why don’t you bother one of those other 30 million people then, Kyle? Instead of paining us with it?”

“Maybe I want you guys to actually _care_ about the issue!”

“Kyle, look, we care,” Stan said with a shrug, his eyes still glued to the screen. “But you yelling about it in my basement for the dozenth time isn’t really going to do anything.”

Kyle glared at his best friend.

Stan turned to him. “ _What?”_ His eyes bulged. “I-I mean it’s _true!_ Look, dude, I care — I _do_ — but can’t we just… Not talk about _all_ the time?”

Kyle continued to glare. “Fine,” he stood up. He flashed his eyes between the two. “But I _will_ do something about it.” His friends didn’t try to stop him as he stormed out of the basement _._

Kyle was _going_ to do something about it. He had to let out this pent up rage and energy _some_ way. He had to _help._

Once home, he began to research. The first thing he did was to call his house representative to file a small protest and complaint about the high cost of insulin although he felt no relief from the activity. He donated money to JDFR, _Type 1 Diabetes Funding Research, and Advocacy,_ but he felt his $20 was hardly a dent.

In an attempt to let off some steam _,_ he decided to go for a walk. He wore a light windbreaker, as the summer heat had vanished with the sun. The sky was clear of any clouds and instead filled with countless numbers of stars. It is something he missed while he was away at college. The city lights were a curtain for the stars. Say what you wanted about the small mountain town, but at least it was a good place to stargaze.

As he walked, he passed a few familiar faces. He offered them a polite smile but did not engage. Although when he spotted a figure ahead of him with long legs and a black hoodie, the hood resting against his back, he was intrigued. The poised walk and posture of the individual were familiar. Although it was his blue hat with strings attached that gave him away.

“Hey Craig, wait up!” he said as he approached behind him.

The other male turned to face him; the same blank look as always sketched across his features.

“What’s up, dude?” Kyle asked. He hadn’t been back in South Park long; only long enough to see his close-knit friend group.

“Hey, Red.”

  
“How long you been back?” Kyle asked as they continued to walk along the sidewalk.

Craig huffed out. “Two _long_ days. How about you?”

  
“About a week. It’s been… _something_.”

“Tell me about it,” Craig agreed. “I feel like I can’t leave my house without being asked, _how’s college? How are you?_ As if living in the same small town makes us best friends.”

“Forgive me for being polite.”

“ _Surprisingly,_ I didn’t mean you, but now that you mention it, _yeah,_ you’re kind of part of the problem.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “You haven’t seen me in _months_ and you have to be this big of a dick? I thought we _were_ friends.”

Craig shrugged. “If I’m not a dick, you may start to expect something else. Gotta keep expectations low.”

“Alright. Well, don’t worry, my expectations for you probably can’t get any lower at this point.”

“Glad to hear it,” Craig said with a small smile. “So. What are you up to tonight?” Craig asked, glancing over at the redhead.

“Just on a walk,” Kyle answered, sticking his hands in his jacket pocket.

“You’re never _just_ anything. You’re always doing _something…”_ hazel eyes narrowed on the shorter male. 

Kyle frowned at him. “I’m fully capable of _just_ going on a walk.”

“Mmhmm,” Craig hummed, looking away and shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket.

“ _Fine.”_ Kyle huffed through his nostrils. “If you really want to know, I’ll tell you, but you better just shut up and listen -,”

“Jesus. I haven’t even _said_ anything yet.”

“Well I know you _will_ ,” Kyle glared at the taller male. He quipped up a lopsided smile. “Low expectations and all that. Remember?”

Craig breathed out a semblance of a chuckle and turned away.

“I am pissed off,” Kyle declared.

“When _aren’t_ you?”

“I knew that shut up was warranted…” Kyle shook his head. “I’m pissed about insulin.”

“Insulin.”

“Yeah, it’s fucking expensive and so many people can’t afford it even when their life depends on it! It’s so _fucked_ up. I’m so sick of the pharmaceutical companies making a profit off _disease,_ and nobody cares.”

There was a pause, so Kyle went on. “It’s just so sickening. People are going to _Canada_ to get cheaper insulin. America can’t even take care of its people!”

Craig eyed him. “You must be _really_ bored.”

“What the fuck? What does that mean?”

“You’re getting all heated over some random issue after being home for a week? You’re so obvious, Broflovski. You can’t help yourself.”

Kyle clenched his fists together as he glared at the male beside him. “That’s _not_ true. I don’t get riled up about issues because I’m bored — I do it because I care, and it directly affects me -!”

“I know, I know. You have type 1. I’m just saying.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and stared ahead of them, eyeing the houses they passed and how he practically knew everyone in the neighborhood. “Whatever Craig. You’re just as bad as Stan and them.”

“That’s rude and I expect an apology.”

“Not happening,” Kyle said. “These issues are important. You’re so, _ugh_ , apathetic.”

“Hey, if there was a fundraiser for homeless guinea pigs — I’d be there.”

  
“Glad to know you care more about your Guinea pig than human beings.”

“I thought I already made that obvious. My bad?”

Kyle rolled his eyes, but let out a huff of laughter; sitting on what Craig said — on the word, _fundraiser._ Maybe that was the key to all his problems. Maybe he could organize a fundraiser.

“Maybe I’ll do a fundraiser.”

“For the guinea pigs?” Craig looked over to him with an annoying smirk.

Kyle did his best to not indulge, however, was having trouble holding back a smile. “I’ll let you cater to that one,” he cocked his head, letting his smile place on his lips with his honeyed voice. “I’m going to focus on diabetes. I just have to figure out what kind of fundraiser to do for it.”

“You could do one of those telethon things. You know, like they did in that one episode of _Parks and Rec?”_

Kyle turned his head to him and a smile lit upon his face. “That’s actually a pretty good idea, Craig.”

“Don’t act so shocked when I say something useful.”

“Sorry, it’s the low expectations,” Kyle smirked at him. Craig looked away with a roll of his eyes, but Kyle could see a small smile stretched across his lips. “That’s actually a really good idea though, for real. I’ll have to talk to mayor but it should work.” Kyle said, mostly talking to himself. “Then I’ll show those assholes that I’m _doing_ something about it,” Kyle clenched his jaw and tightened his fists in his pockets.

“The amount of energy you have scares me.”

“The amount of energy you _lack_ scares _me_.”

Craig grimaced slightly in response.

Kyle said goodbye shortly afterward, eager to start his new project.

-

After researching how to organize a telethon, he made an appointment at the mayor’s office. Stan helped with the presentation and the mayor gave him access to the community center the weekend before Memorial Day, meaning he had three weeks to prepare. He posted fliers on the bulletin board and requested help from local businesses; doing fairly _well_ in acquiring their aid.

He needed volunteers for the phones and entertainment as well.

Stan and Kenny accompanied him with this task, going door to door around the neighborhood.

All their friends seemed more than happy to help. Clyde nearly _jumped_ up and down with excitement at the prospect of a telethon; asking it he could eat a dozen tacos in one sitting as his entertainment which Kyle said yes to. Bebe immediately suggested giving Kenny a makeover on air which Kenny nearly jumped up and down about, as well. Wendy said she would use her air time to discuss the global impact of diabetes which Kyle was grateful for. Butters _reluctantly_ agreed to a dance routine. Cartman demanded he be able to not only _sing_ but do a _magic_ act. Token said he would answer calls. Nichole said she would do a gymnastics routine. Tweek agreed to play the piano. Jimmy agreed to do stand up.

It left them with one last friend to ask.

Stan and Kenny suggested to forego his house, fully believing he would turn them down _._ Kyle persisted though. They weren’t skipping any houses.

They trudged up the pathway and up the porch. Kyle was the one to knock on the door.

A strawberry blonde answered the door, her eyes unwelcoming and arms crossed. “Hey, Tricia, so we are doing a fundraiser for –,”

“Craig!” The teenager yelled as she left the doorway. “Your friends are here!”

Kyle faltered at the reaction. He heard Kenny snicker behind him. He turned to glare at his blonde friend.

“She’s always like that dude. I swear she is worse than Tucker himself.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and when he turned to face the doorway again, there Craig stood, in pajama pants and a _baby yoda_ t-shirt. He was holding onto a bag of Doritos, pulling a chip to his mouth. “What do you guys want?”

“I told you this was a waste of time,” Stan mumbled behind him.

Kyle sighed. “It’s literally like 2pm, dude. You’re still in pajamas?”

“What are you? My mom? What do you want?”

“Well, I took your advice and organized a telethon.”

“Oh. I forgot about that,” Craig chewed as he leaned against the doorway. His eyes landed on the pair behind the redhead, who were whispering and snickering to each other, bumping shoulders and blushing. “Those two idiots are probably scaring people away,” he pointed to the pair behind Kyle.

Kyle turned around and told them to stop giggling, which only made the two giggle more. With a sigh, he turned back to Craig. “They are _unprofessional,”_ Kyle said the last word loudly so the two would catch on.

“Hey. I’m very professional. I’ve been flirting all fucking day to get people to volunteer.”

“I never asked you to do that.”

“Well, lucky for you, you didn’t have to, my friend,” Kenny stepped forward and wrapped an arm around the taller boy’s shoulders. “I’m such a good friend, I did it all on my own.”

Kyle shook his head. “You flirt with everyone all the time. It has nothing to do with the fundraiser.”

Craig just shifted his eyes between the two, eyes wide with bemusement. “This is _really_ the presentation.”

“Dude, let’s just go,” Stan called from behind the pair. “He’s not going to do it — this was a waste of time.”

Craig flipped him off before his eyes landed on Kyle. “He is right though. I don’t want to be a part of your non-guinea pig fundraiser.”

“Come on, Craiggy boy, you don’t wanna spend more time together?” Kenny stepped forward, smiling and batting his eyelashes. “Don’t you love us?”

“No.”

“Well, do you at least have any Doritos to share?” Kenny flicked his eyes down to Craig’s large bag of cool-ranch Doritos.

With a large sigh, Craig pushed the bag toward Kenny. The blonde grabbed a handful and he descended down the porch steps to share with Stan.

Kyle huffed. “Come on. _Everyone_ is helping.”

“I hate talking on the phone and I don’t want to be on TV.”

“You could help with the cameras? I know you’re interested in that. Come on. It’s important, and you can put it on your resume.”

“Oh yes, _exactly_ what my plans were for the summer — finding things to put on my _resume.”_

“You don’t have to be such a dick about it,” Kyle retorted. “It’s nice to show you _care_ about something for once. All your friends agreed to do it.”

“If my friends jumped off a bridge, I would not jump off as well, Kyle.”

Kyle rolled his eyes.

“ _Kyle,_ just come on, he’s not going to -,”

“But fine. I’ll do it. But I want to point out that you never asked politely and immediately began to insult me.”

“That was Stan!”

“The _first_ thing you said to me was how I’m still in pajamas.”

“ _Well_ ,” Kyle sucked in a breath, looking at the taller boy up and down. “You fucking are! And the way you greeted us wasn’t exactly _cordially._ ”

Kenny sniggered behind them. “Y’all are so cute.”

They both ignored him. Craig shrugged. “All I’m saying is your little group of yours could learn some manners.”

“So could you and your sister,” Kyle retorted. “She literally cut me off in the middle of my sentence.”

Craig shrugged. “Lost cause there. I don’t take responsibility for the spawn.”

“Whatever,” Kyle decided. “Thank you for volunteering,” he handed Craig a flier with the information on it. “You’ll hear from me.”

Craig took the flier but didn’t even glance at it. Instead he just stared at the redhead on his porch. “Okay, well, if you excuse me, I have to get back to Rupaul’s Drag Race which you rudely dragged me away from,” and with that, Craig shut the door on them.

Kyle smiled though because he managed to get a yes. As he turned around, he shot a triumphant look towards Stan and Kenny. “Told you it was worth the stop.”

-

It took a lot of time and effort to organize the events of the day; planning out what acts would go where and making sure enough people would constantly be available for the phones. Some of his volunteers would take the stage multiple times, some featuring only once. Kenny suggested a game of _know your boo_ where essentially a group of couples would compete in seeing who knew each other best.

The couples were _Stan and Kenny, Wendy and Token, Clyde and Bebe, and Tweek and Pete._ Cartman _begged_ to host which he reluctantly agreed to. It would be Cartman’s third time on stage, behind his singing and magic act. That act was later in the night however, not until about ten hours in.

The first act was Jimmy Valmer, opening up the night with a stand up routine. Kyle spent much of his time running around, making sure everything was going well, and covering the phones when he had to.

As Ike versed one of his friends on COD, Kyle found time to go to the refreshment table. He needed to eat something otherwise his blood sugar would drop and he was _not_ about to have an diabetic episode during his fundraiser event for diabetes.

As he examined the table to find something, another pair arrived at the table. He glanced up to see Clyde and Craig. “Dude, I don’t think you should be eating anything when you are planning to eat a dozen tacos,” Craig said to the brunette beside him.

“No, dude, for real, it’s fine — this,” he held onto his stomach with a grin, “is bottomless.”

Craig rolled his eyes and Kyle watched as Clyde picked up a donut. “Dude, Craig is probably right. Aren’t you on in two acts?”

Clyde shrugged. “You guys worry too much,” he waved them off and walked away, donut in mouth. Kyle looked to Craig whom leaned against the refreshment table with his arms crossed. “What up, Broflovski?”

“Trying to decide on something to eat however you’re in my way,”

Craig picked up a donut and turned towards him.

“Shouldn’t you be behind the camera?” Kyle asked.

“Do I not get a break? Jeez. Do you treat all the volunteers like this?”

“Just the ones who give me a hard time.”

“How am I giving you a hard time?”

“Well, for one, you’re _still_ in my way,” Kyle narrowed his eyes on him and shoved him.

Craig stumbled away, removing himself from the area. He shook his head. “You should just be thankful I’m here.”

“Congrats on being helpful for once your life.”

“Damn, Red. You are really snippy today.”

“I’ve been running around all day, making sure everything is going as planned; it’s stressful, and I haven’t had enough to eat,” Kyle exhaled, pushing a curl behind his ear as he momentarily shut his eyes in exhaustion.

  
“Here,”

Kyle opened his eyes and saw that Craig was holding out a donut to him.

Kyle furrowed his brow at it and then Craig.

“You wouldn’t pick something, so I did for you.”

“I don’t want to eat something your grubby hands were all over,” he pushed out his bottom lip.

“I’m sure everyone has had their grubby hands over _everything_ at this point.”

“ _Ugh,”_ Kyle flinched and turned away with a scowl. He exhaled through his nose as he took the donut from the other male. “You’re probably right.”

“Always am.”

Kyle glared at him but took a bite out of the donut. After he finished, he felt a lot less homicidal.

-

The non-homicidal feeling did not last for long.

Clyde and Bebe were nowhere to be found and _Know Your Boo_ was the next act on! Kyle looked everywhere for the couple but no one seemed to know where they where.

_Finally,_ Butters told him they were in the bathroom. Kyle stomped over. The sounds of gagging and hurling were _not_ welcoming.

Bebe was the one to pull the door open, a grimace on her face as she did so. Kyle saw Clyde behind her, on his knees, gripping onto the toilet seat. The blonde frowned at him. “I don’t think we can do the next act, Ky.”

Kyle resisted a scowl. They fucking told Clyde to not eat donuts before eating a dozen tacos. He rubbed his temple. “Fuck.”

He didn’t waste anymore time with Clyde and Bebe. He needed to figure out a plan.

There were no more couples he could ask to participate. He didn’t know what to do. If he only had three couples, it would make the game significantly shorter and mess up the whole timeline.

He realized his best bet would be to _fill_ in himself but he would have to find a partner.

He looked around the room; at the crowd on the telephones and the group near the refreshment table. Everyone looked _exhausted;_ the excitement from earlier that day taken from them, proven through the low volumes and tired faces.

Heidi was an option however he preferred _not_ asking his _ex-_ girlfriend to play a couples game with him. Then there was his other _ex_ -girlfriend, Nichole, who _also_ did not want to ask. He could ask Jimmy, but he was one of the best operators, and he did not want to take him off the phones. Butters was still a _mess_ from his tap dancing performance that ended with one of his shoes taking out one of the cameras. He doubted he would go back on air, and if Kyle was being honest, he really didn’t _want_ him too, seeming as they only had one camera left. He didn’t want Butters to somehow break that one too.

He had a narrow amount of options. One of those options was the man behind the camera, wearing a scowl and a promise of reluctance. He sucked in a breath. It was starting soon and he was _desperate._ It was either Craig or Kevin Stoley, who he had barely spoken to in high school, let alone since graduation.

He _knew_ it would go badly, but he prayed it wouldn’t. Craig had barely agreed to being here at _all._ What made Kyle think he would agree to playing a _couples game_ with him on live air? He specifically said he didn’t want to be on TV.

But Kyle was a firm believer of the phrase, _it’s worth a try._

“Hey, Craig,” Kyle greeted with a warm smile.

  
Craig turned to face him with furrowed eyebrows. “Hi.”

“How are you doing?”

“Good… how are you?”

“I could be better…”

“What now?”

“What?”

“You want something. Don’t you?”

“What?”

“You always want something. What is it?” Craig narrowed his hazel eyes on him.

Kyle gave up on the innocent act. He sighed and his shoulders fell. He glanced down at Craig’s adios shoes and stuck out his bottom lip. “So. Your idiot got sick on all the food he ate and is throwing up in the bathroom.”

“Fucking idiot. I told him.”

“Right,” Kyle said. “Well. Now I’m screwed because I am out a couple for _Know Your Boo.”_

“That sucks.”

“Yeah…” Kyle nodded. He braced himself to look up at hazel eyes. “So… Which is why… I um.”

“Spit it out, Broflovski.”

“So I was going to take Clyde, or uh, Bebe’s place, whatever, but I need someone to be the other partner… obviously,” he waved his hands around in gesture; something he did when he was nervous.

Craig stared blankly a moment before he seemed to realize what Kyle was asking. Once he realized, he barked out a laugh. “Are you asking me to be your partner for a _couples_ game?” He widened his hazel eyes slightly, crossing his arms, his laugh simmering into a smirk.

“Um. Yeah?”

“Fuck no!” Craig shook his head with a grin.

Kyle grimaced, nearly growling as he clenched his fists at his sides. He knew this would go this way, yet he still felt pissed off. “ _Come on._ It won’t be that bad.”

Craig turned to watch Scott Malkinson do tricks with a stick. It was incredibly lame. “Ask Malkinson.”

“No fucking way, dude.”

Kyle had even _thought_ to ask him.

  
“Well, I don’t want to do it. I told you I don’t want to be on TV.”

Kyle found it odd that _this_ was the reason Craig gave — instead of the not wanting to _play a couples game_ thing with _him_ thing. “Dude please. I will owe you a big one. And I’ll never ask anything of you _again_ ,” Kyle nearly pouted.

Craig rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I’m sure you won’t. You said the same thing after I helped you with Chemistry and then the next year, you needed help with physics, and what about all those times I helped you with all those online game quests? And _then_ when I come home from college, you need help with this — and I have helped _every time,_ but I put my foot down here.”

Kyle guessed this was true. Maybe he wasn’t as _unhelpful_ as Kyle originally thought. “Well. Please. One more favor. Come on… You can leave afterward.”

“Really?” Craig eyed him.

“Yeah. You can go… If you do this.”

“Who will take over the camera?”

“Butters.”

Craig glanced at Butters, who was on the telephones. “You know I could leave on my own accord anyway, right?” He looked back over at the redhead. “I’m here voluntarily.”

“Yeah, but. I would be _letting_ you go.”

“There is literally only an hour left anyway. I don’t see how that’s some _grand_ favor.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Kyle glared at him with a groan. He almost stomped his foot, he was getting so frustrated. “I’ll let you go, and I’ll still owe you one. That’s how much I need your help.”

Craig sighed. His eyes glanced around the area, as if he was finding (and failing) to find a reason to say no. Alas, defeated, he turned back to Kyle. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll be your boyfriend. Just please stop begging. You sound _so_ desperate.”

Kyle beamed, not even caring about the annoying comment made. “Thanks, Craig. I really appreciate it, for real.”

“Anything for you, _Honey_.”

He knew it was a joke but apparently his cheeks did _not_. He felt heat prickle at them; roses surly blooming across them. He hadn’t been flirted with in _awhile_. But it wasn’t even _flirting_ that Craig was doing. It was just a joke; just a _pet-name._ He wasn’t sure why he had such a reaction to it. “Right. Well. See you soon —,” Kyle began to turn away, only to be stopped by the a hand trapped around his wrist, surely making him blush _harder_.

“Shouldn’t we like — I don’t know. Debrief? At least like establish a day we began dating and all that shit?”

Kyle’s brain was so convoluted, he honestly hadn’t even thought about it. Craig let go of his wrist as his copper eyes clicked with hazel. “Uh. Yeah. I guess so? Um…” he clicked his tongue as he looked away. “How about we started dating last month… on…”

“April 20th.”

Kyle clicked his eyes back to Craig’s with a glare. “420? Really you immature stoner?” He dipped his chin down.

“I’m barely a stoner,” Craig said. A smile blossomed onto his face. “Besides, it’s funny and easy to remember.”

“Fine, 420,” Kyle said in defeat. “And…” he looked away at the wall behind Craig as he thought of a story. His voice was far away as he thought of something. “You asked me out… I gave a little reluctance, but eventually gave in,” he delivered a smirk to the grimace on the other male.

“No,” was all he said. “Not happening. I asked you out. You said yes. We’re happier than ever.”

Kyle sighed and said _fine._ Afterward, he ran to tell the others to of the new plan so they wouldn’t look too surprised on air.

When he told his friends, they bent over in laughter.

“Craig is so out of your league, Kahl,” Cartman said through his laughter.

“What the fuck. Fuck you,” Kyle said with a scowl. “You’re so fucking out of _anyone’s_ league that you can’t even see the field, fat ass.”

Kenny snickered. “Don’t worry, Ky,” Kenny set a hand on his shoulder. “Tucker is _so_ in your league, and I’m glad that you finally found a way to ask him out without pissing your pants.”

He glared at Kenny too, feeling blush rise to his cheeks. He tightened his fists. “I’m not fucking asking him out. Fuck off. I needed someone to fill in for Clyde. Jesus. Why am I the only one who takes this seriously?”

“Relax, Kyle,” Stan laughed. “We are just joking around.”

“I’m not,” Cartman said.

“I really wasn’t either,” Kenny shrugged. “I _really_ do think you two would be a hot couple, and all the bickering you two do — it’s just been _years_ of unresolved sexual attention. I also just think you’re perfect for each other. Cartman agrees with me, actually. He is just giving you a hard time because it’s what he does.”

“Shut up, Kenny!” Cartman frowned at the blonde.

Kyle grimaced at his friends. He wasn’t sure if he was more annoyed at Kenny or Cartman. He wasn’t even sure if he _believed_ Kenny or if the blonde was just being _weird_ which was also _very_ possible. Stan brought him back in again with a hand on his shoulder. He looked to find blue eyes on him.

“Kyle it will be _fine_. It’s nice of him to do it. Who knew he actually cared about anything other than his guinea pig?”

“Thanks,” Kyle huffed out. He turned to look at Cartman, shoving a finger into his chest. “I swear to God, if you fuck this up, I will murder you.”

“Hey, I don’t think I’ll be the one fucking it up. I’m sure you’ll fuck this up with Craig all on your own.”

  
Kyle grimaced, his lip twitching as he shoved the wider male. “This is _not_ about Craig,” he gritted his teeth.

“Not very nice to talk about your boyfriend behind his back, Kyle,” he heard from behind him, making his cheeks turn red. He turned around to find Craig and his stupid posse behind him. Not that Kyle actually thought they were stupid. He was friends with them.

“This is going to be hilarious,” Token said with a wide grin.

“Definitely the biggest entertainment of the night,” Wendy nodded in approval.

“All of you shut up. Scott is wrapping up. Is everyone ready? Where is Tweek?” He turned to Craig.

“What am I? His keeper?”

Kyle rolled his eyes but before he could say much more, Tweek appeared behind Craig, trotting closer to him with his his boyfriend. He wore a small smile. “What’s this about Craig and Kyle being one of the couples?”

Kenny broke into laughter. Kyle sighed. Stan was the one to speak, feeling bad for his best friend. “Yes. Clyde was hurling up a storm and I think Bebe had to take him home.”

_“_ I would throw up too. That was disgusting,” Pete retched..

  
“ _Anyways.._. Enough talk of Clyde’s puke. Scott’s done,” Kyle said. “Everyone get into position.”

They grabbed their chairs and whiteboards and carried them over. As they walked over to take their places behind the camera, Kyle shot Craig a look. His previously cocky persona had died. Instead he kind of looked kind of _nervous._ “Thanks for doing this.”

Craig glanced over at him. He pursed his lips. “Yeah… Whatever.”

-

The couples sat opposite of each other on stage. Kyle sat with Kenny, Pete, and Wendy. On the other side were Craig, Stan, Tweek and Token. Kyle felt anxious; his leg tapping excessively. Kenny gave him a toothless smile and a pat on the kneecap and said “relax, dude. I’m sure it won’t go _that_ bad.”

His words were not reassuring.

“Hello, fellow Cupids out there,” Cartman suddenly spoke, facing the camera with a smile and reaching out his arms. “Don’t you just _love_ love? I sure _love_ love. I’m gonna be honest with you, I don’t think I’m allowed to make bets, but I have my eyes on Craig and Kyle. They just seem _so_ into each other.”

Kyle bit his tongue from interrupting, instead settling on shooting daggers at the host. “But we have other contestants too! Let’s introduce ourselves to the other love birds of the night!”

  
He briefly let each of the participants introduce themselves, and before he knew it, Cartman was asking the first set of questions.

Considering they _just_ discussed it, the first question was probably the easiest.

“ _When did you two start dating?”_

Kenny got it wrong, only because he put, _since forever <3\. _

Cartman recorded their points on the whiteboard that sat on a table between the two groups.

The next questions were harder, although they were doing pretty well. When asked _favorite pet name,_ Kyle had written down _Red_ because Craig had been calling him that for years. He didn’t expect Craig to guess correctly _._ He continued to be surprised when they asked Craig what _his_ favorite pet name was to be called, and Kyle correctly guessed _asshole_.

They exchanged a smile at this. Somehow, whether it was because the questions were strangely worded or because they had similar mindsets when answering them , they began leading in points.

Kyle knew Craig’s favorite band was _Panic! At The Disco._ Craig knew Kyle’s favorite musician was _Kendrick Lamar._ Kenny and Stan both got it wrong, claiming they both changed their favorite artist extremely often. Pete was angry when Tweek did not write _his_ band. Token and Wendy fought over it; claiming that the other was simply _wrong —_ they listened to the artist _they_ wrote down way more often.

It was a fucking mess, honestly; firing up all the couples, with Kyle and Craig watching in shared amusement. Kyle was surprised that when asked, “ _what’s your favorite feature of your partner?”,_ Craig wrote _freckles_. For some odd reason, even though they got it wrong because Kyle incorrectly guessed eyes, it made his stomach flutter. Freckles felt personal. His freckles were light, running over his upper cheeks; hardly showing up in photos. Craig’s known him forever. It wasn’t that he was surprised he had noticed them, it was just how _specific_ it was.

When _he_ was asked what _his_ favorite favorite feature was of Craig’s, he thought of what Craig was probably most proud of; what made the cocky bastard smug. He wrote height, and he was right. Craig wrote that down too. He raised an eyebrow at him from across the expanse of the mock stage, a proud smirk on his lips; smug as always. Kyle half-considered telling him afterwards that he only wrote it down because he _knew_ Craig would write that, and even though they weren’t even a couple, Kyle always aimed to win.

If he was being _honest_ though, his favorite feature was most likely his eyes. They were bigger; bigger than a usual person’s; filled with a myriad of color, occasionally tinted mossy green and other times appearing more gold; resulting in a pretty hazel color.

He tried to not think about it too much. He was getting too into character.

It was odd how much Craig knew about him though, and vice versa. They knew each other’s birthdays Craig knew Kyle never had pets, Kyle knew every guinea pig Craig had ever owned was named Stripe, although he was pretty sure _anyone_ could have gotten that right. They knew each other’s middle names, they knew each-other’s best friend’s name (very easy one) and they even knew some of the harder ones. Craig knew his biggest pet-peeve which was _bigotry._ Kyle knew Craig’s favorite TV-show _(Ru-Paul’s Drag Race)_. Craig knew what Kyle was most insecure about ( _his hair_ ) and Kyle knew Craig’s least favorite food ( _fish_ ).

The last question was what shocked him the most though; the last question which scored them as the winners. Craig was asked for Kyle’s grandmother’s name, and he somehow _got_ it correct. Kyle just stared, mouth nearly agape. He didn’t think even his _friends_ – _super best friend –_ would know that one.

When Cartman called them as the winners, the group seemed almost as shocked as Craig and Kyle; an eerie silence unfolding around them. Cartman called them both to center stage and Kyle stumbled over, eyeing Craig as he did so. Craig dropped the cocky attitude as they met in the middle; looking as unsettled as Kyle felt.

“Congratulations. You two must be _so_ proud. Must still be in the honey-moon phase… How about you tell us a little more about your _relationship_ — how you two ended up together? We are all _so_ interested.”

Cartman pushed the mic to Craig; Craig, who looked mortified, staring into the lens that he was once safe behind. He was just trying to embarrass them; reveal their charade. Well, Kyle was _not_ having it. He grabbed the mic. “Craig and I play a lot of video games together so we talk a lot. We kind of stayed in touch even though we never really _meant_ to and well... We grew closer and closer until…” he smirked to himself. He couldn’t help himself. “Craig asked me out. At first I said no… I had to think it over, because we went to different universities, and well, it’s Craig — I wasn’t sure how he would be romantically — but eventually, he wore me out and said yes,” Kyle delivered with a sweet grin.

It was honestly the closest to the truth. He and Craig _had_ stayed in touch via online gaming, even if they never meant to.

He found Craig glaring at him. Kyle set a hand on his shoulder, “it’s okay, _babe_ ,” he said, feeling a little more confident than earlier, “don’t worry. It’s _cute.”_

He didn’t know if the red on Craig’s face came from anger or the pet name. He didn’t question it as he turned to Cartman with a smirk.

“How _cute,”_ Cartman said in a honeyed voice with a narrow glint. “Well, how about see if anyone from the phone lines wants to chime in on this beautiful, winning couple...” He smiled wickedly as he nearly _skipped_ over to the phones. He turned to Butters, who was operating the Camera, “Butters! Follow me. God Dammit.”

Butters jumped and moved the camera, murmuring out a “Oh! Sorry, fella.”

Cartman took a spot next to Jimmy as he spoke to the camera, “Anyone wanna congratulate these two love birds? I’d just _love_ to hear what people think of them… perhaps a family member of such, maybe a parent? I wonder if they have told their parents yet?” Cartman tapped his chin with his mic.

Kyle scowled at him, fists tightening. He was going to kill him one day. That was a fact.

The phone rang and Jimmy answered. He put the receiver on speaker as they spoke. “ _Hi, I just want to say, that I would love to see a celebratory kiss between the two love birds. I will pledge $50 if they do.”_

The voice was familiar, although Kyle couldn’t place it. The sinister tone was clear enough though. He was sure they were being messed with.

Cartman beamed as he walked back over to Kyle and Craig. “Well, how bout it? A big donation like that for something you two have probably done a _hundred_ before. Definitely seems worth it to me.”

Kyle wanted to punch Cartman. He could feel the heat trickling up his neck. He wasn’t sure what to say; how to respond. He couldn’t even find it within himself to _look_ at Craig. After a long and agonizing couple of seconds, he turned to face him, ready to tell him they didn’t have to do it, but then -

Craig kissed him. His mouth was on his; his warm, wet mouth, against his own. Craig’s mouth; his childhood’s _friend’s_ mouth. It was innocent and short; leaving his lips before he could even fully process it, but it left his heart pounding in his ears and red dominating his flesh.

He stared in shock, unsure if he had control of his body anymore. Could he move? Could he turn away? He wasn’t sure. He was paralyzed in shock. Craig turned from him. _Okay, so the kiss wasn’t paralyzing. If Craig could move, so could he. Right?_

A moment later, Cartman brought out an envelop from his jacket pocket and handed it to Craig. “Well, here you two are — a gift certificate to Bucca de Faggoncini.”

Cartman seemed disappointed that it didn’t go more south than it did.

Craig grabbed it, and with that, Cartman freed them, ending the segment. Craig and Kyle darted to the side, off camera, as Cartman continued to talk, taking advantage of the spotlight. Once they were away from the host and lens, silence hung between them.

Craig wasn’t looking at him, but instead at the gift certificate in his hands. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have… done that, probably, but that was Tricia on the phone — she pisses me off and she deserves to lose $50.”

“It’s fine,” Kyle said, still trying to process what happened; his heart still beating rapidly. He wasn’t even sure what he was _saying_ which is why maybe the next sentence fell from his lips… _lips that Craig’s lips had just been on._ “But for the record, I’m a better kisser than that. You caught me off guard.”

Craig raised his eyes to him finally. He immediately noticed the pink across his cheeks. “ _Of course_ you would say that.”

It only made him feel more hot. He was sure his entire face was just going to melt off at this point.

“It’s something I feel the need to be clear up. I can’t have you ruining my rep.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I know how much you talk.”

“Whatever,” Craig said. “It wasn’t bad. I think you’re overthinking it.”

“It wasn’t bad. You really know how to charm em’, ay?” He was trying _really_ hard to keep his composure but he felt _weird_ ; the kiss, Craig knowing so much about him, the _freckles._ Everything felt _off._ He felt like he was talking to someone who was not Craig-Tucker, but someone who made him _blush,_ which was _not-Craig-Tucker._

“Shut up, Broflovski,” he shook his head. He looked down at the envelope between his finger tips.

“How did you know about my grandma’s name?”

“I mean… She was really sick junior year, right?” He lifted his gaze. Kyle nodded slowly. “Well, I don’t know... I just remember you talking about her. I’m good with names, and dates… and I could ask you the same question about how you knew all that stuff about me.”  
  


Kyle wasn’t sure what to think of it; wasn’t sure what to think of any of it, really. He never knew he paid so much attention to the boy in front of him until now; wondered how he would have done in this game if paired with someone else. Was he just extremely observant? Were they both? Craig _did_ love to gossip; maybe he just had information on everyone in town.

“It is really weird we won.”

“Kind of _sad,”_ Craig’s gaze shifted to Stan and Kenny, as they prepared for their performance of _Achey Breaky Heart._ Hazel eyes skipped back to Kyle. “But truly hilarious.”  
  


“Very sad and very funny,” Kyle agreed with an awkward laugh.

They kept the gaze a moment longer. Kyle admired the gold halo around the boy’s irises. He swallowed, eyes falling on the envelope in the other male’s hands. “Well, you can keep the certificate…” he said. “I owe it to you.”

“Um, thanks,”

“And you can leave if you want.”

He heard Stan talking in the background — explaining what he and Kenny would be doing.

“I‘ll stay.”

Kyle eyed him curiously but all he found as that same blank expression he always had.

“There isn’t much time left anyways, and maybe it will be entertaining.”

“Well. Thanks. _Again_.”

“No problem.”

Kyle dismissed himself shortly after, claiming he needed to attend to a few things which was both true and an excuse. He watched the rendition of Achey Breaky Heart. It was animated and lively, despite this being nearly the eleventh hour in.

He watched Token and Wendy argue on the sidelines as they came in last place. He watched Tweek frown at Pete; particularly upset over Pete getting Tweek’s favorite activity wrong which was building models. Instead Pete wrote, _drinking coffee,_ which Kyle thought was _fair,_ but Tweek had proclaimed that there was more to him than just a coffee obsession which also _fair._

He knew Stan and Kenny would probably bicker afterwards, but they seemed to put their grievances aside as they sang together. They did come in _second,_ at least. Kyle did his best to avoid Cartman, running away whenever he stepped too close. He didn’t want to talk about it; about how fucking bizarre it was that he and Craig did _so_ well.

He didn’t want to talk about it with anyone. His phone rang. It was his mother. He ignored the call, sending her a text that he was busy. She called him again. He hovered over the _accept_ button for a moment before releasing a sigh and pressing his thumb upon it. He brought the phone to his ear.

“Is my son dating someone without telling me — I was just on the phone with Laura Tucker — neither of us can get ahold of either of you, and yet here we are, watching you on _live_ tele —,”

“We are not dating. He was doing me a favor.”

“A favor? What kind of favor is that? That’s ridiculous, Kyle. Why would he do you a favor like that? Is he expecting something in return — what kind of favor are you giving back to him? You better be careful, promising favors to people like that, Kyle.”

Kyle hung his head down low. “Nothing, mom. _Jesus_. I gave him the certificate we won for food, and I think we are good now. I have to go now. Goodbye.”

He hung up before she had a chance to say much more. He knew if he stayed on the line, he would be on it for another forty-five minutes.

Kenny and Stan finished their performance, rushing over to him afterward.

“Dude, that was fucking weird, ” Stan said.

“What?”

“You and Craig.”

He faltered. It _was weird._

“It wasn’t that weird. I’ve known him forever and we are friends… It’s not weird.”

“Then why say it twice?” Kenny asked, a lopsided smile on his face.

“I’m tired,” Kyle explained, rubbing his face. “Okay? Please just get back on the phones. _Please.”_

His friends must have caught the exhaust written across his features because they actually listened.

The final hour went by agonizingly slow, but when the twelve hours were up, relief flooded over him. They had succeeded their donation goal; rounding in a total of $3,301, when there goal had been $3,000. Kyle felt proud and accomplished. He went in front of the camera to express his gratitude.

As he began to speak, he was surprised by how distracted by the man behind the camera. He was still able to give his speech, but every now and then his eyes would skirt over to the male; to his little smile that stretched across his lips — the lips he kissed not too long ago.

He was tired and needed sleep.

After his speech and the rustle of wrapping up, he was finally able to go home. He immediately went to his bed.

-

He supposed he should have expected the gossip. He _wasn’t_ surprised. He just didn’t _plan_ for it.

He was too tired when he decided to pair with Craig for _Know Your Boo._ He hadn’t thought of future consequences; of the town that couldn’t, for the very life of them, mind their own damn business.

Now, every time he left his house, he was stared at or asked questions. He never understood why the town of South Park was so invested in each other’s lives, but they were. It was probably boredom. It was a small town and they had no other way at entertaining themselves.

On the third day of dealing with the questions and ogling, he began to feel guilty. If he was suffering under the scrutiny of his neighbors, Craig probably was as well. He texted him to apologize, and all Craig said was _all’s well._

He wondered how Craig responded to the questions. Probably with a middle finger. Kyle simply told others to mind their own business.

His friends brought it up again too. He told them it was _no big deal;_ things were _normal_ and _fine._ He felt weird though. _Very_ weird. He was thinking of Craig Tucker a lot more than ever before; like the boy had taken a giant knife to his skull and inserted himself with the press of his lips.

He couldn’t stop thinking about all the questions they got right. It was information he didn’t know he had, or ever intended doing anything with. It was information that refused to go back into hiding.

-

He had never been _nervous_ before to see Craig Tucker, but today he was.

It had been two weeks since the telethon and Token was throwing a pool party. Kyle arrived late because Stan and Kenny were fooling around and Cartman was conducting a plan to steal Token’s finest alcohol. Normally Kyle would rush them, but he was in no rush to see Craig. He could hardly stomach the _thought_ of him, let alone seeing him in person. _Would they talk? Would it be awkward? Had everyone forgotten what happened?  
  
_

It sure seemed like it when they arrived. No one batted him a glance. The gossip had fizzled like it always did, moving on to its newest victims. Kenny made them some atrocious drinks. Kyle sipped on it with a grimace as they sat on the edge of the pool.

Craig appeared a couple minutes later, coming from direction of the patio with Clyde. He was shirtless and wore sunglasses. He mindlessly let his eyes travel down his slender torso; his bony shoulders and the dip of his collarbone. He stared longest at the indent of his hips and how low his waistband hung,.

He felt _flattered_. He didn’t know the word before but he felt flattered that Craig knew so much about him; impressed, even.

He looked away before anyone could notice him staring.

When Craig got closer and began to lounge around the pool, he swore he saw him look over a couple times, but it was kind of hard to tell with the sunglasses, all while trying to _also_ not look art him.

He didn’t really know what normal was between them; if they even _had_ a normal. They were friends but their interactions were merely always sporadic; situational, unintentional. Yet, Kyle felt _weird_ to not say something to him. He felt strange to not interact after their _last_ interaction. He felt _compelled_ to stand up and walk over to him.

So after awhile and a couple more drinks, he did.

Craig was alone when he walked up to him; the sun was beginning to cast long shadows over the pool area as it was beginning to hang lower in the sky, but his sunglasses were still on. Kyle laid on the lawn chair next to him, eyeing him. Craig didn’t acknowledged him. Kyle thought the other might be asleep, but then Craig turned his face and pushed his sunglasses to the tip of his nose, revealing those big pretty eyes.

Kyle was on his third drink. He wasn’t sure how many shots Kenny was pouring, but his thoughts were kind of fuzzy, morphed together, and his brain was not quite working as well as it normally did.

“Hey there,” Craig said.

“Hey back,” Kyle murmured, head facing him. They stared at each other a long moment before Craig pulled his sunglasses back up and rested his head back down. Kyle mirrored his actions, resting his head so he stared at the pink in the clouds that came from the upcoming sunset.

He wasn’t sure what the fuck was happening.

This was different. _So_ different. His heart was pounding in a way it never had before around Craig Tucker.

“Did you even swim?” Kyle asked.

  
“No,” Craig answered. “Did you?”

“I dipped my feet in,” Kyle declared. He wasn’t sure what the fuck he was doing. He just wanted this weird tension to leave them. “You want to swim with me?” he asked.

“The magic of a pool kind of fades when it belongs to one of your best friends,” was what Craig said. Kyle was going to accept it as a _no_ but he followed it with “but _sure._ ”

Craig came into the pool with him. He felt they were both ignoring the obvious. He felt like the weight was heavier now; the awkwardness of the situation festered within the weeks that passed. He didn’t know exactly what changed but he knew it was different now. The tides had changed although they both refused to change with it. Maybe it would be easier if they let themselves just be dragged along the new current.

They swam in the pool awhile; chatting about nothing in particular, the alcohol aiding him in conversation with the person whose lips he could not stop thinking about; who, _in general_ , he could not stop thinking about.

They eventually got cold and stepped out of the pool. Craig led him to the patio where a pile of towels sat. He handed him one and Kyle wrapped it around his body; fixating on the water droplets that ran down the other male’s neck. As they sat down the patio seats, it was quiet between them; the chatter from earlier decreasing and the tension returning.

  
Kyle brought it up first. “So the whole… telethon thing… Um,” he fluttered his eyelids. _I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop questioning it. I can’t stop thinking about you._ “I feel like I still owe you.”

Craig perked an eyebrow up at him. “Um, no, it’s fine… I mean. I have the certificate.”

“But like — I don’t know. I feel like my debt’s not paid off or something.”

A lopsided smile rose on the other male’s face. “Don’t worry, Red, I’m not a collector.”

Kyle found a smile tugging on his lips too. Their chairs angled toward each other and their knees almost brushed together as a result. The sun had set now and Craig’s face was illuminated by the faint shadow of dusk and the bright lights that lit up the vast backyard. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the way the water dripped down his forehead, but he found him _very_ attractive right now.

Maybe it was the teasing in his tone or the curve of his lips, but it was _hot_. Not that he hadn’t noticed before, but it was different now. Before, he could acknowledge it; could say Craig’s _attractive_ without being _attracted_ to him, but he couldn’t say that anymore.

“Honestly… I kind of feel bad taking this certificate all for myself,” Craig said. “You won it just as much.”

“Bragging rights is the best prize of all, ” Kyle said, holding a smirk.  
  


Craig shook his head. “Yeah. You would say that, but. Sill. It’s not like I’m going with anyone else… You could come with me?”

His heart pounded more loudly. He didn’t know what was happening; if this was _flirting_ or if was just all in his head. He wasn’t sure if Craig was asking him on a date or simply just sharing their prize. It felt different though; this all felt weirdly exhilarating.

“Sure,” Kyle nodded. “Not every day you get invited to the fanciest restaurant in South Park... Hopefully they won’t think I rigged it just win their donation.”

Craig chuckled and shrugged. “I think more than anyone, you deserve it. You put a ton of work into that thing.”

“Thanks… It was a lot of work, but it paid off really well.”

“I’m sure, knowing you, your next big event will be just around the corner.”

Kyle laughed, flushing. He eyed the pavement below their feet; eyeing the stains which came from fallen water droplets. “Maybe. I guess we will see...”

“I’m already exhausted thinking about it.”

Kyle lifted his head with an eye roll; amber meeting hazel. “No one said you had to be part of it.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll ask anyways.”

“Sounds like you kind of want me to…” Kyle cocked his eyebrow, tilting his head.

Craig began to smile, the straight teeth that had been subject to braces in middle school showing. “No, I really, _really_ don’t.”

“Mmm, we’ll see about that.”

Craig’s rolled his pretty eyes and the gesture was more attractive than it should have been. This whole situation was more intoxicating than it should be. Kyle wondered if it was the alcohol or if this was just a result of the telethon.

“You’re going to make me revoke my invitation,” Craig drawled.

“Then we better go as soon as possible so that doesn’t happen.”

“I guess so. Are you free tomorrow?” Craig asked.

Kyle nodded. “I am actually.”

“Then I guess we will go then.”

His heart sputtered slightly. He swallowed, returning a small smile. “Sounds good to me.”

-

He wasn’t sure if this new dynamic was all in his head. Did he _actually_ want to pursue it? There was a feeling in his stomach that wouldn’t go away; a feeling which normally came pre-dates or when he _liked_ someone. It was weird to know someone your whole life, looking at them a certain way, and then one day, it all changing.

They met in front of Craig’s house. He looked nice, but they were going to South Park’s fanciest restaurant, so that was to be expected. He parted his hair nicely, combed and gelled. He wore a navy pattered short-sleeve button up and cinco shorts. Kyle wore khakis and a short-sleeve button up of his own. He took of his usual summer snapback and actually managed to fix his hair after nearly an hour of messing with it.

Stan and Kenny had helped him get ready. Not because he asked, but because they showed up to his house, uninvited. They kept saying it was a _date_ which only made the butterflies in his stomach flap harder. The teasing didn’t stop until he was walking down his driveway and towards the Tucker house.

The conversation between them felt strained as they walked to the restaurant. Craig was never much of a talker anyway, but he seemed less than usual today. He seemed … _nervous_ which made Kyle question further if this was a _date._

He considered to just _ask_ but what if it all _was_ in his head?

So instead he just dealt with the awkwardness.

When they were inside the restaurant, Craig seemed to loosen up, just _slightly,_ but maybe it’s because they had something to talk about now _._ They discussed the menu and Kyle couldn’t help himself from pointing out how _the fanciest restaurant in town_ was just as fancy as an _Olive Garden._ He got a laugh from Craig at this and it made him feel oddly validated to hear the dorky laugh at something _he_ said. He never even paid _attention_ to if Craig found him funny before.

_Jesus_.

Whether it was a date or not, he realized he _wanted_ it to be.

He thought about what Kenny said; how they were a _perfect_ match. He wasn’t sure he would be able to eat with all the butterflies taking up space in his stomach. He suddenly understood Stan’s nausea-problem.

He was confused when Craig ordered them both cokes. He immediately asked why he did it afterward. Craig pulled out a small pint of Jack Daniels from under the table as a result. Kyle widened his eyes at the bottle and then Craig who held a smirk on his lips.

“ _Dude_ ,” Kyle tried to hold back his chuckle, but failed.

Craig held a grin as he brought it back down to below the table. “Figured you’d want something other than water to mix it with.”

“Assuming I’d drink it at all,” Kyle scoffed. Even though he would because maybe it will fucking drown the goddamn butterflies that go wild every time he merely cracks a semblance of a smile at him.

Craig gave him a pointed look. “What? Now you choose to not be a huge trouble-maker?”

“I’m not a huge trouble maker!”

Craig scoffed and rested his elbow on the table. “Okay, _yeah,_ sorry. I guess I’m mistaking you for the _other_ redhead who set a trash-can on fire in middle school.”

“That was totally Cartman’s fault.”

“Or the time you and your friends stole a bunch of fuckin’ baby cows.”

“They were going to be killed!”

“Or the time you convinced me to give you assholes -,”

“I swear to God, if you bring up the Peru thing…” Kyle huffed out, rolling his eyes to the corner of the room.

“$100 from my grandma to start a _Peruvian flute band,_ promising you could double my money in a half-hour, and then getting us deported to Peru.”

“Seriously,” Kyle shook his head. “You _need_ to get over that. It was like… over a decade ago.”

“You _still_ never paid me back either. It’s a damn shame.”

“Did you invite me here just to insult my past self?”

“Well, if I had been honest about it, you would have said no to coming.”

Kyle glared at him.

Craig smiled and Kyle tried his best to hold his glare still, but it was made impossible as the other boy’s expression softened. His glare became a gaze. Kyle swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

Craig bit his lip and looked like he wanted to say something else but didn’t. They waitress came around and dropped the drinks off. Kyle was sure that even without interruption though, he would fail to finish the thought.

She took their orders and scampered away afterward. Craig pulled Kyle’s glass towards the edge of the table with his own. He watched as he glanced around to make sure no one was looking and then slowly tipped the brown liquor into each of the glasses.

After he was done, he pushed Kyle’s glass back over to him. Kyle cupped the glass with both of his hands, eyes still on Craig while he put the bottle away. Once he looked up, Kyle looked down at his Jack and Coke.

“You were just as bad – you were in the principal’s office almost everyday.”

“Apparently flipping people off is _unfriendly._ Who knew?”

Kyle cracked a smile. He looked up to hazel eyes. Craig tipped his glass forward against Kyle’s and took a sip. Kyle followed suit. It didn’t taste bad. It was a lot better than Kenny’s drinks. It was sweet even, with a little bit of a bite to it, kind of like Craig. His chest filled up at the thought.

He bit his lip and stared at the drink, tapping his fingers relentlessly against it. He never thought of it before, but he supposed he and Craig _did_ make sense. Not that Kyle really ever understood relationships or found ones that lasted, never getting past the first couple of months. They liked the same things though, and Kyle would be _lying_ if he said he didn’t enjoy being teased. They _knew_ each other very well, as proved through the game, and he was _attracted_ to him. He was smart, funny, and _helpful_.

_Fuck_.

“Are you okay?”

Kyle took another sip of his spiked coke, and huffed out a breath. He forced a smile. “Just hungry… This is good though,” he lifted the glass. “Thanks for… Yeah.”

Craig chuckled and it made him blush.

_Bastard._

They continued in conversation before their food was dropped off, nearly finishing their Jack and Cokes as they did so. Kyle felt a slight buzz, but he attributed it to the fact that he hadn’t eaten much today, feeling too anxious for… _whatever they were doing._

Even now though, he struggled to get much down; still feeling nervous about the whole thing. It’s not like Craig and him did this on a normal basis. He just needed to fucking ask if it was a date. It _seemed_ like a date. However they won that certificate for this fancy restaurant… during a _couples_ game.

When the waiter refilled their cokes, Craig refilled them as well with more Jack. Kyle felt _very_ grateful for it too. He wasn’t normally this nervous on _dates_ but he usually _knew_ if he was _on_ a date. The more he drank though, the more he relaxed. He was able to get a little bit more down, but was still in need of a box.

They passed on dessert, both full from their entrees — _well,_ maybe not quite. Kyle was just full on the Jack and Coke swirling around in his belly, trying to drown those damn butterflies out. He was pretty sure the alcohol helped though. After finishing his second drink, he was feeling _good._ The buzz of the alcohol was stronger than the buzz of the butterflies. He could watch him smile without getting up in arms about it.

Although, maybe that was a lie, because every time the other boy smiled at him, a smile rose on his face as well. During what could only compared to a staring contest, but while smiling, they both bursted into laughter.

“We’re going to get caught!” Kyle exclaimed, hitting the other boy’s arm from across the tabletop. “Cut it out.”

Craig furrowed his dark eyebrows at him. “You started it.”

“I did not!”

“You totally did!”

Before Kyle could even conclude what _it_ was, the waitress came by with a pained expression; probably knowing what they were doing, but too lazy to do anything about it. She dropped off the bill that was paid for by the gift certificate and announced that $6 was still left on it.

They put the $6 towards the tip, and then Kyle pulled out a few more singles to add on top of it. With that, they grabbed their bags filled with their leftovers, and headed out of the restaurant, laughing beside each other for no reason at all.

  
“You want to do something?” Kyle asked, turning over to look at the taller boy beside him.

“Should I be scared?”

“Shut up,” Kyle laughed. “You have no reason to be.”

“Hmm,” Craig hummed, smiling. He raised one eyebrow at him, and it made Kyle laugh more. “As untrue as that is, sure, let’s do something.”

Kyle smiled at him and he smiled back, resulting them to fall into a fit of laughter just like before. Kyle knew _exactly_ where to take Craig. He lead the way and Craig followed behind him, asking no questions in regards to where they were going.

Even though it was a decently long walk, it didn’t feel it with his company. Once they came into view with the farm, Craig looked over at him with an indented brow, “I’m not stealing any cows.”

Kyle laughed, “that’s not why we are here. It’s better than that.”

Craig must have just trusted him because he followed.

Next to the the farm was a water tower. Kyle used to climb up and drink with his friends back in high school. It was a great place to see the stars. Once they stood next to it, Craig seemed to get an idea of what they were doing here.

Craig looked up to it. “No. I’m not doing this.”

“Come on. Don’t be so lame. It’s _cool —_ it’s a really good place to see the stars and I know you like stars,” Kyle grinned at him.

It took a moment, but a smile stretched over the other’s lips as well. “You do know me pretty well, huh?”

“I think just about anyone who remotely pays attention to you knows that.”

“‘suppose you’re right.”

“Come on,” Kyle set his leftovers at the bottom of the water tower so it would be easier to climb the metal ladder. He began to climb the water tower; the metal slightly cool beneath his fingertips.

Craig followed behind him, complaining as he did so. “If I break my legs, you’re paying my medical bills.”

“Get it in an official contract or it’s not happening,” Kyle called back as he climbed.

The climb up was more gruesome than usual. It had been a while since he climbed the water tower and while most times he climbed down drunk, he was usually sober going _up._ When they got to the top, Kyle stood next to the railing and set his arms against it. Craig came up beside him, doing the same thing and taking in a huff of air as if he was out of breath.

When Kyle looked over to him, he was looking up to the sky; small smile attached to his lips. He tipped his head back down, hazel meeting amber, and smiled wider. “This is really nice… You were right.”

Kyle grinned wider. Something about the moonlight and the stars above them made it even harder to look over to Craig without feeling like absolute, complete mush. He continued to stare though anyway, in somewhat of a trance.

“Got anymore of that Jack?”

Craig nodded and pulled it from his pocket. He tipped it to Kyle and the redhead took it with a small smirk, “how sweet of you to let me have the first sip.”

“I know you’re kind of a germaphobe,” Craig shrugged, looking away.

“The alcohol kind of kills any germs,” Kyle said as he threw back a gulp of the Jack. He handed it back to Craig ,and watched as he took a swig of it. He wiped his mouth with his wrist after, getting rid of the alcohol that slipped through the corner of his mouth. The action was way hotter than it needed to be. “Besides, you literally kissed me, so nothing we haven’t already shared, right?”

Craig looked over to him with a small smirk, cheeks red, however Kyle was not sure if it was from the alcohol or the statement. He handed the bottle back over to Kyle. There wasn’t much left. “You can finish it if you want.”

“Nah… I probably shouldn’t.”

Craig shrugged. “More for me, then,” he brought the bottle back to his lips, dipping his head back to take the plunge. Kyle watched him again, watching the way his neck muscles moved when he swallowed. _Again,_ he wiped his mouth. He caught Kyle staring, but Kyle didn’t even care. Craig didn’t seem to mind either, holding a small smile as he slipped the empty bottle back into his shorts’ pocket.

They stared at each other before Craig broke the contact and looked away, resting his arms on the railing again as he looked out to the vast field ahead of them.

“I can’t stop thinking about that game,” Kyle confessed, looking up to the stars. “I just … You really surprised me. I surprised _myself…_ ”

“I’ve been thinking about it too.”

Kyle’s heart stopped momentarily. It was such a relief to hear he was not the only one obsessing over it. He looked to Craig. He was already looking at him.

The trance set in again.

“And I’ve been thinking a lot about… you kissing me, too, ” Kyle said.

Craig’s lips twitched to a lopsided grin. His eyes shifted to Craig’s lips for a moment; lips of which were perfectly defined and shaped. His eyes snapped back to hazel as the body next to him shifted closer. Kyle’s heart skipped a beat at the motion.

“I’ve been thinking about it too…” he confessed. “Especially the part where you said you could do better…” his voice was low, _different_ than he’s heard it before. He was sure the butterflies had ripped through his lungs because he was finding it difficult to breathe.

“I can,” he said in a low tone as well, keeping his gaze, even though he very _badly_ wanted to look at his lips again.

A small twitch of his lips brought a smirk on the other male’s face. “Prove it.”

Kyle’s breath hitched, but there was nothing more he needed or _wanted_ more than the feeling of the other boy’s lips back against his own. He lunged forward, attaching their lips together in a quick motion. He grabbed onto Craig’s shoulder, the other hand settling onto his hip as Craig shaped his arms around his back. It quickly became something much more fervent than the last.

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss as Craig pulled him closer. He moved his hand up his shoulder, wrapping his arm around his upper back. He felt dizzy in a good way. He wasn’t sure if it was from the lack of air, alcohol, or the kissing, but it felt _good._ This felt good. Really, really good.

When Craig reached into his hair with his fingers, Kyle pulled away to scold him. “Don’t touch my hair. It took forever to work on.”

“You dolled up just for me?”

“Shut up,” Kyle huffed out with a grin as he dived into another kiss; biting on the other male’s bottom lip as he did so, receiving a pleasurable gasp from the the taller male. He felt his fingers slide into his curls again and he groaned, pulling away, “Craig!”

Craig’s hands receded to his neckline as they stared at each other. The hazel eyes were glinting with mischief and his smirk said it all. “What? I can’t help myself,” the boy tugged on one of his curls that hung against his neck. “I’ve always liked your hair.”

“Really?” He twisted his eyebrows in. “Why?”

Craig shrugged and chuckled, his body vibrating slightly under Kyle’s arm around his upper back. “Um, it’s red and curly? And It’s just… really nice.”

Kyle beamed. He let out an exhale, “fine. You can touch it. But if it looks terrible after this, know it’s _your_ fault.”

Craig grinned in satisfaction before pressing their lips together again, his fingers raking through his curls as he did so. Kyle had to admit that the feeling was nice. He hardly let anyone touch them, but Craig’s hands were soft and the way he caressed his curls was gentle. It made him _believe_ him when he said he liked his hair.

He could kiss him all night; part of him _wanted_ to, but it was getting late and his mother was going to begin nagging him to come home, even if he was 19 and in college now. He was at home for the summer, living under his parents’ roof, and that meant abiding by laws of curfew.

Craig walked him home and kissed him again before he went inside. He didn’t feel the need to ask if it was a date anymore because he was certain it was — or even if it _wasn’t,_ maybe it turned into one.

Whatever it was, he definitely wanted another.


End file.
